


Prisoner

by Ceminar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you ever forget that. We are Machalite. And so long as we are, you will be both my prisoner and my cell mate here in this hell of ours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonEi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEi/gifts).



> [The picture that started this whole mess. Blame them. 100% blame on them.](http://nsfwgems7.tumblr.com/post/121975850448)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And... Still sucking at titles.

Thrust, thrust, thrust. The sound of skin slapping harshly against wet skin echoed through the small chamber she had made, just for the two of them. Just for her and Jasper.

"This is... all your fault!" Through gritted teeth, the words were nearly a growl, small fist tightening in the mane of pale hair, hips working, pumping the cool, unyielding appendage into her prisoner.

"I just wanted to be free! I just wanted to go home! But NO!" A violent thrust pulled a cry of pain from the gem under her, but it went ignored like all the rest. "You couldn't let me!"

"Lapis... Lazuli!" Jasper was hoarse from crying out, but was too tired, in too much pain to beg for this assault to end. But the agony of it could be heard in her voice.

"SHUT UP! You don't get to say my name! You took everything from me!" Nails dug, scratched into her lower back, dragging their way down until the skin wept. "Everything... You took everything. Now this is what I am. This is what WE are, Jasper! An abomination! An amalgamation of anger, and hate, and... and..."

Lost for words, she continued with action. Fucking Jasper like this gave no pleasure. No satisfaction. Taking it out on her didn't make her feel any better, but it was something and that's what she needed. Something. Because fighting with her wasn't enough. Keeping her bound in shackles at the bottom of Earth's oceans wasn't enough. Jasper needed to pay for everything that she did, and she was. Every time the strapon entered her, Jasper was reminded of her wrongs. How she had kept Lapis prisoner. How she made her fuse to destroy Steven and his friends. How Lapis would only see her face and nothing more for the rest of eternity.

"This is your fault..." She muttered again, grunting as it became harder for her to pull back, Jasper shaking under her as another involuntary climax hit her. "This is what you made me... What you made us..."

Pulling back on her hair, she brought Jasper's ear to her lips, her voice clear over the whimpering, as tears slid down her face onto to join her bonds, to strengthen them.

"Don't you ever forget that. We are Malachite. And so long as we are, you will be both my prisoner and my cell mate here in this hell of ours."

With a hard push, Jasper was face down again, graced with a moment of relief only until a new angle of attack was found and her torment could continue.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯ \\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
